S2E9 Point of Horror
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: continuation of "The Great Mining Accident". The doctor discovers an old enemy beneath the Earth and they are unhappy about being attacked... Please R&R. Thank you and enjoy


**Point of Horror**

**Previously...**

**The doctor and Sasha went to Earth in 2099. Humans were going into the Earth further than ever before. Sasha and the doctor snuck into the lift that was taking everyone down. There was Henley Fransis, Harper Yim, Trudi Marchez who was doing the expedition to make her daughter proud and Lucien Kerenski son of Mia Bennett and Yuri Kerenski.  
>They were halfway to their destination when the cart stopped and the cable adaptor fell into the Earth with them. They then fell into the Earth and got trapped and found out there was a huge cave in Earth containing a mighty hibernating race they were yet to discover...<strong>

Everyone looked on at the neatly carved cave.  
>"This is incredible!" whispered Sasha looking around<br>"The air is so clean!" said Harper "and it's so cool! Like cold!"  
>"You're right" said Henley "doctor? Does something live down here?"<br>"Yes" said the doctor looking around "and we have to find out what"  
>He walked forward into a rocky tunnel.<br>"Okay" he said "so whatever is living here is obviously active"  
>"You said they we're hibernating" said Sasha<br>"I lied" said the doctor "That was just a cover up to calm you down"  
>"Cheers" said Sasha<p>

As they walked further into the dark rocky tunnel it got lighter and they soon realised they were now in a silver metal tunnel  
>"What?" said Lucien "This is mad! Insane! How can this be possible?"<br>"No idea" said the doctor  
>He got the sonic out then turned a corner and bumped into a sphere-like robot<br>"WHOAH!" he shouted  
>"Trespasser!" croaked the robot<br>"What is that?" shouted Sasha  
>"It's a Mechanoid!" shouted the doctor<br>"What?" shouted Harper  
>"You will all be terminated" it said in its deep croaky voice<br>"No!" shouted the doctor "we come in peace! We got stuck down here!"  
>"We were drilling!" said Trudi "we drilled down here unaware of your existence! We came down and now we're stuck!"<br>"You are the one who killed our species!" said the Mechanoid  
>"What?" whispered Trudi<br>"You will come with me!" said the Mechanoid  
>The Mechanoid moved forward and everyone walked with their hands behind their head... <p>

Back at the surface of the Earth everybody was panicking. The prime minister was even crying.  
>A news reporter was on TV<br>"My name is Yana Rumlin" she said "Earth is now in crisis as the four humans have become trapped under the Earth. A rescue operation is currently being planned, but the picture was lost and nobody knows how they are... and there are two people in there with them! Two unidentifiable people! Nobody knows exactly who they are..."

The doctor and his friends were now in a big control room, like a huge silver TARDIS.  
>"Wow" said the doctor "impressive, what does that do?"<br>"It is our weapon" said a Mechanoid "it sends a huge explosion right up to the surface of the Earth and that will create an earthquake which will trigger tidal waves and the humans will be wiped for disturbing us!"  
>"no!" said the doctor "no! Don't! They didn't mean to wipe out half of your race! Please don't!"<br>"How can we spare ourselves?" said Harper "we'll help you do something!"  
>"well" said the Mechanoid "if you help us then you will live as the last humans!"<br>"What about my daughter?" said Trudi "I want her now! Can you beam her down or something?"  
>The Mechanoid lied...<br>"Yes" it said  
>"Okay" said Trudi "It's a deal, so what do we have to do?"<p>

Trudi was at a computer pressing keys, being watched the whole time  
>The doctor and Sasha were in another room wiring up computers.<br>"Sasha" said the doctor "Nik"  
>"I don't want to talk about him" said Sasha<br>"we have avoided this for months" said the doctor  
>"look at us!" shouted Sasha "we're arguing like some married couple!"<br>"You and Nik were a married couple" said the doctor  
>"No" said Sasha forcefully "he used me! He was evil! He wasn't married to me! He was married to The Belle"<br>The doctor shook his head  
>"He didn't deserve what you did" said the doctor<br>"Yeah he did" said Sasha "I stand by my actions to this very day!"  
>"You shouldn't" said the doctor "If it weren't for him Maxine wouldn't exist"<br>"Oh Maxine!" whispered Sasha "I always got upset that I never got to raise her... changing her nappy, laughing with her, taking her to school! Teasing her as a teenager! I missed all of that! I didn't even get to choose her name! That spider did!"  
>The doctor closed his eyes<br>"But you are brilliant" said the doctor "You are wonderful"  
>"No" said Sasha "I'm not"<br>The doctor leant to Sasha and kissed her on the lips... for a long time. Sasha pushed away and slapped the doctor on the cheek hard  
>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shouted<br>"I...I don't know!" said the doctor standing up "I...I just!"  
>Sasha walked away quickly<p>

Harper was sitting cleaning the floor.  
>"How does this help?" said Harper<br>"I won't be questioned" said the Mechanoid "Now go back to work"  
>Harper rolled her eyes<br>"Once a cleaner always a cleaner" said Harper to herself  
>Lucien walked by<br>"What?" he said  
>"Something my Grandmother said" said Harper "I used to be a cleaner in a hotel, my Grandmother said I would always be a cleaner, I would never succeed and now look at me, im beneath the Earth on one of the biggest projects in history cleaning a new species floor!"<br>Lucien laughed  
>"My parents always believed in me" he said "They always said I was destined for greatness, they never pressured me to live up to them, they said I didn't have to something huge that I didn't want to do! But I envied their courage and brilliantness and I swore I would be like them one day"<br>"Now look at you" said Harper "fulfilling your dreams! Being brilliant!"  
>Lucien smiled<p>

Back at the top of Earth the soldiers were getting sent down... they wanted to ensure everyone got out protected and whoever these unidentified people were would be questioned.  
>They were in a cable cart too, the backup one and they were coming down quickly...<p>

Henley was watching the doors. He looked back at Trudi who was crying  
>"My daughter" she said to herself unaware of Henley listening "she never had a father! And I abandoned her! And now she's going to grow up with no sunlight! No Earth atmosphere! No friends! Just a harsh life that I once again brought her into! I should have said no!"<br>She cried more

Then Henley heard a noise...  
>"Life forms detected!" shouted a Mechanoid "the humans have sent an attack squad!"<br>"What?" shouted Sasha "No! That wasn't us!"  
>"You will all be terminated!" shouted the Mechanoid<br>Their flame thrower weapons slid out  
>The soldiers burst into the room with their guns...<br>"HOSTILE ALIENS!" shouted one of the five soldiers "FIRE!"  
>they shot their guns at the Mechanoids<br>The doctor and Sasha ran through the shooting, the Mechanoids threw their flames. Sasha screamed, Trudi ran, so did Lucien and Harper, Henley ran too and so did a soldier. They ran through the tunnels  
>"The humans will be terminated!" shouted a Mechanoid throwing a flame at a gas pipe, it exploded and the room started to collapse.<p>

Everyone ran back into the lift as the cave collapsed.  
>"BRING US UP!" shouted Trudi<br>The lift quickly went up.  
>The cave was now falling; the lift was safely above the collapsing rock.<br>"JUST YOU WAI..." shouted a Mechanoid as it was crushed by a falling rock.  
>The whole cave fell. It was now just rubble... but no signs on the outside world were visible...<p>

The cable cart came back up with a few dents. Everyone came out of the cart slowly. They were applauded for their bravery...

The doctor and Sasha just crept away...  
>A news reporter came up to Henley<br>"Sir!" he said "can you tell us what happened!"  
>"What happened down there" said Henley "was history underneath our feet"<p>

The doctor and Sasha went back into the TARDIS.  
>"So" said Sasha "do we ever get identified?"<br>"No" said the doctor flicking switches  
>He couldn't stop thinking about what happened down there... what he did...<br>Sasha just smiled and went to her room...  
>The doctor was just thinking... he was having feelings he hadn't experienced for a long long time... <p>


End file.
